


Rosie Palm

by Emantsal1A



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emantsal1A/pseuds/Emantsal1A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re gonna have to visit Rosie Palm tonight if you want to get off.  I’m just too tired.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosie Palm

Rosie Palm

by: Emantsal1A

 

Oh sodding Maker she was so fricking tired, another dinner with the Viscount and the bloody nobles of Kirkwall. She’d had to drink entirely too much wine just to keep from setting the entire keep on fire. It hadn’t helped that her mother had insisted on introducing every single man in attendance to her eligible daughter. Young, old, it hadn’t mattered. Leandra was on a mission to get her daughter married and producing grandchildren.

Good luck with that, mother dear… The only man she was interested in was a broody elf with silky white hair, emerald green eyes, and lyrium swirled skin the color of burnished bronze. She fell asleep, well passed out really, with images of a lanky body, hard muscles rippling under tattooed skin, eyes she just wanted to drown in, lips she wanted to… snore… snore…

Fenris crawled in through the bedroom window as he’d been doing for the past several months. Cold winter wind blew in and stirred the embers banked in the fireplace. Just the thought of Hawke among all those pompous asses… He wasn’t a fool. He knew all about Hawke’s mother’s plan for her daughter. She never failed to mention her plans to anyone that would listen. Evidently the woman didn’t know her daughter was…

Snore… hrumppp… pppppp…. snore….

In the bed, Hawke was wrapped up in the covers, just the tip of her nose sticking out. Removing his heavy leather armor, the elf slid in beside her, the smell of expensive wine enveloping him as he rolled her over into his arms. She promptly tried to roll away.

“Fuck, you’re cold,” she whispered, managing to open one eye, but seeing only dark skin glowing in the firelight.

“I’m surprised you could even notice. You smell like the inside of a wine barrel.” He pulled her closer, one long leg pushing between hers, lips seeking the hollow of her throat to trail up to the delicate shell of her ear. His hard length pressed against her soft stomach and he arched his hips, rubbing himself against her.

“That’s because I drank enough to fill a wine barrel,” she managed to mumble, just wanting to go back to sleep. Way too much wine…

When his hand moved to cup her breasts, she snuggled closer and said, “I’m too tired, Baby.”

When he continued rubbing his cock against her and nibbling at her ear, she whispered, “You’re gonna have to visit Rosie Palm tonight if you want to get off. I’m just too tired.”

Fenris sighed and rolled over on his back, Hawke still curled at his side, head resting on his shoulder. There was no way he could just go to sleep. All evening long he’d though of her. Hawke being wined and dined by the nobility of Kirkwall. The pompous aristocratic males eying her like a delicacy they wanted to taste… But she was his, and his alone. He was the only one to plunder the sweetness of her mouth. He was the only one to taste the nectar between her lithe thighs. He was the only one take her on every piece of furniture, against every wall, in the dark of an alley… over and over until they neither one knew where one ended and the other began. Under the covers his hand drifted down to his aching cock, his fingers wrapping around, pulling, stroking… He closed his eyes.

In his mind, his Hawke was loving him with her mouth, her tongue swirling around and around, her hot mouth sinking all the way down on his cock only to move back to the tip, her talented tongue laving the sensitive underside. Up and down she moved and he couldn’t stop the moans that came from deep inside.

Too hot now in a room with a warm fire, he shoved the covers down past his hips. The sound of his grunts filled the room as he was free to piston his hips up and down, fucking his hand like he was fucking her mouth in his mind. 

Her mouth was hot and she began stroking his cock with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. Saliva trailed from her tongue to the head of his cock as she would stop and look up at him from under sooty lashes, the fall of silky long blonde hair covering most of her face and splaying over his hips and thighs. Gripping the sides of her head, he plunged his cock back into the heat of her eager mouth, her throat constricting around the head as he bottomed out…

Ahhhh…fuck yeah, that’s it, suck my cock Hawke… the raw words fell from his lips, moans and grunts growing louder the faster he jerked his now painfully full and throbbing shaft.

Hawke felt herself getting wet, felt the muscles in her cunt clench and spasm as desire coursed through her body. She’d wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but beside her, her lover was thinking of her as he stroked his impressive erection. And it was impossible not to hear the moans and groans coming from deep inside his chest. 

And then he pushed the covers down… Her mouth watered and her cunt tightened. Maker he was so beautiful… Of its own volition, her hand moved to gently cup his balls, and she feathered little kisses along the side of his chest where her head was resting. Below his nuts she let her fingers gently seek and find the puckered jewel hiding there. She knew he loved it when she was giving him head and played with his ass.

He was totally lost in his own fantasy, his hips jerking faster and faster. Finding a taut brown nipple, she licked it, swirling her tongue around and around, teeth nipping and mouth sucking as she continued fondling his balls and ass. 

Fenris was splayed out on the large table in the dining room of his Hightown mansion. They were naked and Hawke had been kissing him, backing him towards the table until his legs bumped into it. She’d placed a small hand on his chest and pushed him back until he was lying on the table with his legs hanging off the side. With a look of pure lust and desire, she’d leaned over and proceeded to take his entire length down her throat. Over and over her wet mouth descended, one hand fisting his cock, the other playing with his balls and ass. Every since she’d learned he had an ass fetish, she’d taken every opportunity to indulge him… 

His breathing sped up and his moans were getting louder and more high pitched. Hawke shifted in the bed, moving down to trail hot breath against his inner thighs, tongue lapping at the base of his balls, spreading his thighs as she pressed her face down between his legs…

In his mind, on the table, Hawke kept stroking his cock, but being the beautiful enchanting kinky witch she was, her mouth abandoned his cock and he felt a warm, moist tongue probing his nether regions. Over and over she lapped at his asshole. She tongued his asshole almost like he ate her pussy. She would dart into his ass before sliding her tongue up to and quickly sucking his balls before returning her attention back to his ass.

He knew she was there, that she’d been awake the entire time he’d been masturbating. Masturbating to thoughts of her, thoughts of her mouth driving him to the brink of sanity… He opened his eyes and gazed down between his legs to where she had her face wedged between his thighs, her tongue in his ass driving him insane. 

She shifted again, moving to now lie between his legs, covers long since pushed down to the foot of the bed. Using both hands, she lifted his ass cheeks up, her tongue swabbing his ass and balls, sucking, nipping, loving…. She looked up to see him looking down at her and didn’t care if he saw it. She loved him and wanted to please him in any way she could. “Cum for me,” she moaned right before shafting her tongue deep into his ass…

The world exploded in shimmering colors and he came and came, his back arching off the bed… He cried out loudly as his cock erupted, pearly strings flying through the air to land on his stomach and chest. Maker, she would be the death of him yet….

A very naughty Hawke kissed her way up his spend cock, cleaning away his still warm seed, her tongue soothing his heated flesh. Climbing up his body, she pulled the covers with her and again nestled against his side, her eyelids drooping as she cuddled up nest to him. 

Beside her, the elf was too drained to do anything other than pull her tightly against himself and promise to never let her go…

Across the hall, Leandra Hawke slept fitfully. Strange sounds, like moans and cries, invaded her dreams. She was holding a child, her grandchild. And he had the strangest ears….

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fenris/Female Hawke quickie written for the kinkmeme a few year back. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
